


FMI Short Shorts

by Zaniida



Series: Five Moments of Intimacy [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Experimental Style, FMI, FMNI, Five Moments of Intimacy, Gen, Six Words, challenging Myself, elbows-friendly, mini-fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaniida/pseuds/Zaniida
Summary: The shortest story in the world is six words, last I checked.  I decided to challenge myself to see if I could write aFive Moments of Intimacyfic with only six words per section.Is it fair to tag characters who are in the scenes but don't actually show up in the words at all?  Like, Shaw is there listening to Carter confess a fear of hers, but not a single word directly references Shaw except the title of that section.





	FMI Short Shorts

**I. Physical Intimacy: Fusco & Root**

“Need help with that outfit?”

“Please.”

 

**II. Vulnerability: Carter & Shaw**

“Why do ladybugs freak me out?”

 

**III. Experiential Intimacy: Reese & Tao**

So Leon helps Reese understand Qdoba.

 

**IV. Secret Sharing: Harold & Zoe**

“I never did care for Beethoven.”

 

**V. Emotional Intimacy: Root & Harold**

“I thought you died!”

“…I'm here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda amused that the strongest one I came up with was Carter being scared of ladybugs.
> 
> I'm also amused at the thought of Reese being so flustered by Qdoba's setup (it's basically the Subway of Mexican-style restaurants) that he needs Leon to talk him through it. Maybe it's the part where he has to actually make decisions about what he wants.
> 
> The Harold & Root one is simple but heartfelt… and completely unspecific, so you could use it for practically any pair of characters in any fandom. Sigh.
> 
> Fusco helping Root put on an outfit for one of her aliases, that one's a little better.
> 
> Harold admitting to not liking a classical composer is… kinda a weak secret, but I could see how it's something he wouldn't normally tell people.
> 
> If you have any thoughts about other six-word scenes here, go ahead and post 'em in the comments! Might be fun to give it a shot.


End file.
